


Cold

by BirdOfHermes



Series: Under Pressure [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Caretaking, Chicken Soup, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Size Kink, Spanking, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: In which Frosty catches a cold, and acts exactly like her namesake. Another entry in the "Under Pressure" series. Takes place not too long after "Breakthrough."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I couldn't resist. It's more fluff. Just what the doctor ordered. I think. His name is Leo Spaceman, so he might not actually be a legit doctor...

_I can't get to sleep_

_I think about the implications_

_Of diving in too deep_

_And possibly the complications_

_Especially at night_

_I worry over situations that_

_I know will be alright_

_It's just overkill!_

_Day after day, it reappears_

_Night after night, my heartbeat shows the fear_

_Ghosts appear and fade away_

_-"Overkill" by Colin Hay_

Fun fact 1#: superheroes get colds.

I know. It sounds absurd and impossible, but they do.

Granted, not the whole Avengers lineup was capable of catching a cold. I was relatively sure our resident aliens—Thor and Loki—were safe, and Vision was an android, so they couldn’t catch it. It was down to us enhanced individuals and the humans on the team to quickly recognize if we felt bad so we wouldn’t spread it all around.

“ _ACHOO!”_

Tony arched an eyebrow at me. “You okay, Frosty? That’s like the eighth time you’ve sneezed in the last five minutes.”

“I’m fine,” I said, glaring as I grabbed a tissue from inside my pack. “Just have allergies.”

“Allergies? Not exactly the season for that.” A shit-eating grin suddenly sprouted across his lips. “Frostyyyyy…do you have a—”

“Don’t say it,” I snarled. “I will freeze you inside that suit, Tony.”

“Aw, come on, kid!” he whined. “Do you know how rare it would be for me to make than pun? Impossible, even. I can’t say it to your boyfriend. He’s a Frost Giant. He literally can’t catch one.”

“And neither can I,” I grumbled. “I have ice magic, for Christ’s sake. I’m not even fully human anymore. I don’t have a cold, Tony.”

“Fine,” he grumbled as he punched in the coordinates to take us back to the compound. “Ruin all the fun, why don’t you. Still, though, hop up on the table real quick so FRIDAY can take a peek. That munchkin you saved from the fire looked like he was under the weather and we don’t want you catching anything else either.”

“Whatever you say…Iron _Dad_.”

He shot a glare over his glasses. “Hardy-har.”

“Hey, you said it the first time, not me.”

He mimicked my voice mockingly as I stretched out onto the table and then said, “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, boss?”

“Quick scan for me. Gotta make sure my snow gal is still in one piece.”

FRIDAY’s bright light swept over me from head to toe, briefly blinding me, and then she spoke in a somewhat sheepish voice. “I’m afraid that she does show early signs of having contracted rhinovirus, otherwise known as—”

“The common cold!” Tony said gleefully. “Frosty the Snow Gal’s got a cold! FRIDAY, time me. I wanna see how many puns I can say in under a minute."

Fun fact #2: it took Tony an hour and a half to get out of his suit after I froze the inside of it.

One day later, I lay in bed, swathed in my thick, fluffy comforter with the thermostat as cold as humanly possible, quietly wishing for my own death.

And that’s when Loki showed up.

Or, rather, tried to.

I heard the little no-entry noise FRIDAY made all the way from where I lay in my bedroom, mournfully trying to pay attention to the new season of _Voltron_ underneath my pathetic cocoon of covers. A moment later, the A.I. perked up in the tiny intercom built into my ceiling.

“Miss, I’m afraid Loki is demanding entrance to your quarters.”

“He’ll get the message soon enough,” I croaked back.

“He…is quite insistent. Perhaps you should talk to him?”

I scowled. “The big drama king will get over it.”

“He is threatening to level the entire floor unless I let him in.”

Despite my annoyance, I coughed out a laugh. “Yep. Sounds like him. Don’t worry. Give it a moment.”

“Very well, miss.”

I counted under my breath. “Three…two…one.”

Loki’s illusion manifested itself about two inches from the side of my bed where I normally slept. I could see his legs from where I hid under my comforter.

“What is the meaning of this?” Loki spat. “Why won’t this infernal A.I. allow me into your room?”

“I told you, Loki,” I growled out in between thick coughs. “I have a cold. You can’t come in.”

“Why?” he demanded.

“What d’you mean why? I just said why, you dumbass.”

“I am incapable of catching a cold. Why am I barred from entering your quarters?”

I tried not to grind my teeth. “Because I said so.”

“Because you said so?” he repeated, his tone frostier than the temperature of my room. “Have your brain cells melted? I can cure a common cold in about three seconds flat.”

“Loki, I saw you do that to Sam.”

“And?” he asked impatiently.

“Sam turned blue for three days.”

“So?”

“So human beings aren’t supposed to be blue, you idiot. There are side effects when you try to use your magic to heal human beings. I’d rather just stick with the cold than look like Mystique for half a week.”

“You are being ridiculous,” he fumed. “Let me into your quarters at once, woman.”

“No.”

I heard an enormous _‘thump’_ at the front door. “Let me in here.”

“No,” I insisted, with more heat this time.

 _THUMP._ “Damn you, woman, I will tear this door apart.”

“If you hit it one more time, FRIDAY is going to zap you with one of those fancy little bolts we synthesized from the obedience disks on Sakaar.” That was a low blow from me, but it didn’t make it any less true. It had actually been installed on everyone’s doors to their quarters as a safety measure after Ebony Maw busted in and had kidnapped Loki. It was a good fail-safe, as those things seemed to work on every biological creature we’d encountered thus far.

Loki didn’t speak for several seconds. I could picture the seething glare he’d bestowed upon my person just fine, though. “You are a stubborn, foolish girl and you will regret this soon enough.”

His illusion vanished. I heaved a sigh. “Yep. Definitely.”

Loki’s wrath spared me some silence for several hours. I couldn’t sleep, thanks to the constant wet coughs and having to blow quarts of mucus out of my nose. Steve and Nat had checked on me via intercom earlier, but got about the same grumpy treatment as Loki. Sam had tried as well, which meant I was in for it by dinner time.

Sure enough, at about seven o’clock, FRIDAY returned. “Miss, Thor is asking for you.”

I heaved a sigh. “Someone answer the phone, because I _called it_. Go ahead.”

The intercom clicked. “Good evening, milady.”

“Hi, Thor. Bye, Thor.”

He chuckled good-naturedly. “You cannot hang up on me. I will stay here and I know you can hear me from where you are in your room.”

“ _Bye_ , Thor,” I repeated angrily.

Again, he laughed. “I have soup.”

“And I have a cold. Go away.”

“I have soup,” he repeated. “That Captain Rogers made you. It’s fresh. Homemade.”

My stomach growled aggressively. I hadn’t eaten all day. I pursed my lips and stubbornly refused to concede.

“And I brought Jim Bean whiskeeeeeeeeeeey,” he said in a sing-song voice.

“Fuck,” I muttered. “Let him in, FRIDAY.”

The door whooshed in the distance. I remained underneath my sweat-soaked, disgusting bed covers as I heard Thor’s heavy footsteps approach. “Put the soup and the booze on the nightstand and beat it, Lord of Thunder.”

“Milady,” he chided me. “This is no way for an Avenger to act, you know.”

“Put the soup and the booze on the nightstand or be frozen into a life-sized Asgardian popsicle,” I growled.

“I admit, I am impressed. I’ve never seen a woman with a Man Cold before.”

“It’s not a Man-Cold. Get out before I kill you.”

I heard him shifting about, messing with things on my nightstand. “How much cold medicine have you taken?”

I buried my face further into the pillow and stifled a scream. “Enough.”

“When is the last time you ate?”

“Recently.”

Thor sighed. “You truly are hopeless, aren’t you?”

Before I could retort, one of Thor’s enormous arms slipped underneath my body and then me, the entire bundle of covers, and my pillow all became suspended in the air. I yelped and tried to cling to whatever direction had the idiot King of Asgard in it as he forcibly carried me into the den and then dumped me on the couch. I flailed for several seconds until I found the opening to my comforter and glared daggers at him. “You are dead meat, Odinson.”

“What else is new?” he said, completely not bothered by the threat as he walked into my kitchen and started grabbing things like he owned the place. He took out a Steuben drinking glass and poured some Jim Bean into it, then stirred in some honey and lemon, and handed it to me. I glared at him, but then slowly took it. After about three sips, I quit hating him as much. The whiskey dulled nearly every one of my senses into blessed numbness that the cold medicine hadn’t quite been able to pull off.

After that, he brought out a bowl, dumped the still-piping-hot soup that had been in a little plastic container into it, and then gave that to me as well. “I am not leaving this apartment until this bowl is empty.”

“If I pour it into your crotch, does that count?”

Thor crossed his arms and just stared at me. I stuck out my pale, discolored tongue and slowly began eating the chicken noodle soup. It was delicious, by the way. Steve was an excellent cook.

Satisfied, he plopped down next to me and turned on the television. Automatically, he dragged my legs into his lap. Thor turned on the Cosmos series and settled into the cushion like he belonged there. I pretended not to notice that and slowly ate my soup.

“Why won’t you let my brother see you?” he asked quietly.

“Because he’s a giant brat and all he’ll do is sulk that I can’t do anything fun with him while I’m sick.”

Thor choked on a laugh. “He would not.”

I rolled my eyes. “Thor, you have no idea what we get up to when we’re alone. Ninety percent of it is tags on Pornhub.”

He laughed again. “More than I needed to know, milady, but fair enough. However, I think you’re being too hard on him. I also think you’re lying.”

I scowled. “Am not.”

“Are so,” he insisted. “Do you want to know why I think you’ve separated yourself from him?”

“No.”

He rolled his single blue eye. “Because you don’t want him to see you this way. You feel as if Loki loves you for your strengths instead of your weaknesses, and if he were to see you as weak, he would love you less.”

“Gee, that’s groundbreaking. When did you have the time to take Psychology 101?” I asked, rolling my eyes.

“And,” he continued, unperturbed by my sarcasm. “You are worried he would be unsympathetic as he has never been ill before, and it makes you worry about the future.”

That part stung. Argh. Thor was deceptively perceptive sometimes. Anyone who thought he was a dumb brute didn’t know jack-shit about him.

“He is an immortal,” Thor said gently. “And you are not. Falling ill has reminded you of this fact and you are afraid of facing it.”

“I really don’t like you,” I muttered, slurping another mouthful of soup.

Thor rubbed the top of my bare foot gently. “I know. It is part of my job as your friend to tell you these things. You’ve hurt his feelings, milady. I urge you to reconsider your quarantine. Especially since you let me in here instead.”

“You brought alcohol,” I protested. “If he’d had the sense to get me whiskey, he’d be sitting right where you are.”

Thor shook his head. “No, you let me in because you trust me. And because I am not having sex with you.”

He paused. “Not for lack of trying.”

I jabbed him in the ribs with my toes and he chuckled. “There are a lot of problems that you and Loki will have. It’s natural. But I don’t think this should be one of them. Let him in. I think he will surprise you.”

“Yes, with a knife,” I admitted. “Boy, he was pissed at me this morning.”

“Indeed. He’s been in the gym all day long tearing Stark’s practice drones to shreds. I think Stark might run out of them by day’s end.”

I hung my head back on the arm of the couch. “I really have made a mess, huh?”

“You have,” he agreed. “But it’s nothing you can’t fix.”

“Think so?”

He squeezed my ankle. “I know so.”

Then he paused again. “But do take a bath first. You are quite ripe.”

“Thor, you are dangerously close to having hot-soup crotch.”

But I did take a shower after I finished my soup and my whiskey. It helped clear my head a bit before the inevitable knockdown drag-out I was about to have with the God of Mischief.

I returned to the den with damp hair, a towel around my neck, and fresh pajamas. Thor stood by the front door and cocked his head slightly. “Ready?”

I sighed. “Ready.”

He hit the door release. Loki stood on the other side. The King of Asgard clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by. “Try not to be too hard on her, brother.”

Thor glanced back into the apartment and then grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “And use a safe word, please.”

“ _Out,”_ I snarled, blushing madly, and he chuckled before disappearing around the corner. The door whooshed shut and left me in a damning silence with the angry demigod I loved. I didn’t want him to get in the first word, so I swallowed my pride and went for it.

“I was being an asshole earlier,” I said quietly, folding my arms beneath my chest. “I have no excuse. I just didn’t want you to see me this way. I thought it might dig up some uncomfortable subjects, so I thought quarantine was the best choice. I was wrong. I apologize if I hurt you.”

Loki gave me a level, scrutinizing gaze before he responded at long last. “It does not bother me simply that you separated yourself while you were sick. Were I capable of the same, I would likely have reacted in a similar fashion.”

His eyes narrowed. “What does bother me is your emotional reliance upon my brother instead of me.”

I sighed, shutting my eyes. “Loki—”

“Let me finish, woman.”

I forced myself silent. “I understand why. Thor is easier to speak to between the two of us. He does not have as many skeletons in his closet, as the saying goes, whereas mine are plentiful. You trust me. I know that you do. But not in the manner that you trust him. I have no quarrel with your friendship, but if we are to continue forward, you will treat me as an equal in all things, not simply in your bed.”

He gripped my chin and stepped in close, rooting me to the spot with that penetrating gaze. “I love you. You love me in return. I trust you. You trust me in return. I do not care how frail your Midgardian body is and will become in the future, for I love _you_ , woman. Not just your body. Your mind and spirit are mine as well, and you will not hide from me again. Do you understand?”

“I…” I licked my lips and nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

“It is natural for you to fret about the difference in our age and power, but you need not think I am unconcerned about it. Perhaps I am not as ready to discuss every bloody feeling I have the way that Thor is, but I still want to hear what you think and how you feel. If you are afraid, I am to be your courage. If you are worried, I am to soothe your mind. Is that not my duty as the man who loves you?”

“It is,” I whispered. “I just…I wasn’t ready to think about where we’re going with this and the cold forced me to think about it. I hated the idea of making you take care of me and have to watch me be such a stupid, pathetic little—”

“You,” he said firmly. “Are nothing of the sort. Do not make choices on my behalf. Do not assume that just because our relationship is so heavily based on sex that I am uninterested in your general well-being and your feelings. I do not express myself openly, but I feel just as much as any man.”

The cold, direct tone in his voice then softened, as did his expression. “I worried about you. All day. To think my brother could comfort you better made me feel inadequate.”

My heart tried to fracture into a thousand pieces. “Loki, shit, you know that’s not why. You were right. It’s…easier for me to share my feelings with Thor because he’s so open about them, but it doesn’t mean you’re inadequate. It just means I’m still adjusting. I don’t like being vulnerable. I didn’t want you to have this permanent mental image of your girlfriend blowing tons of snot into a Kleenex, for God’s sake. Being sick is super gross. I don’t really want anyone around to see it, least of all the guy I’m in love with. Thor is different. He’s like a giant golden retriever who is taking care of a small kitten. Nothing I do will really affect how he sees me, and that works for us, sort of. But I care what you think of me.”

I still didn’t want to stand too close thanks to my general grossness, but I did touch his cheek lightly with my fingertips. “I don’t deserve you. I’m the one who falls short, and sometimes I just get caught up in my own bullshit and do stupid stuff like this. I’m sorry. I promise not to do it again. I promise to let you in, even if I’m scared or worried.”

He exhaled in relief. “Thank you.”

Loki straightened suddenly. “And just so you are aware, your punishment will begin immediately after you are well again.”

I hung my head. “I figured as much.”

He laughed in my ear. “It seems you do know me well, my darling. Now then, on the couch. Pick something to watch while I make you some tea.”

Loki headed for the kitchen, stopped, and gave me an evil smirk. “And pick a safe word while you’re at it.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosty's "punishment" from Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too filthy. I'd say a solid five on the Filth scale here, but warnings for light bondage and spanking, dominance play, sex toys, and general naughty talk.

_But, oh, baby, baby, baby, baby!_

_When you love me, I can't get enough_

_I wanna spread the news_

_That if it feels this good gettin' used_

_Oh, you just keep on using me_

_Until you use me up_

_Until you use me up_

_-"Use Me" by Bill Withers_

It took four days for my cold to clear up.

And sadly, it gave Loki the exact amount of time to perfect his ideas for my punishment.

Before you fret, no, it's nothing painful or abusive. I'd never tolerate that. No, Loki's "punishments" were in the same vein of when I had accused him of only sleeping with me because Natasha turned him down not long after we had begun our nightly trysts in the dream world. In short, the God of Mischief concocted a form of pleasurable torture to teach me a lesson. I consented to it and still had enough control to tell him to stop if he went too far, but so far, I had never needed to use a safe word. Loki was unnaturally good at being able to tell my limits.

But he was also very, very creative.

And that was how I ended up at a fancy hotel with soundproof walls, handcuffed on my belly, blindfolded, and screaming bloody murder into the downy soft pillows beneath me.

"I hate you," I groaned out. "God, I hate you so much."

"Mm, you hate me, do you?" Loki purred. "Is that why you're moaning so hard, darling?"

"Fuck you."

He clucked his tongue. "Later, darling. Don't be impatient."

I cursed him again and tried to catch my breath before the next assault. A low buzz filled the air and then the slow, sweet agony of our "mutual friend" filled me from head to toe.

Our "mutual friend" was nicknamed The Whopper. He was about eight inches long, made of a very convincing flesh-like substance, and had twelve different vibrate functions.

Like I said. Loki was _very_ creative.

In months prior, he had been introduced to my former method of pleasure, and found himself fascinated since there wasn't exactly an equivalent of such toys on Asgard. He'd heard tell of them in Sakaar, what with the Grandmaster being an epic sexual deviant and pervert extraordinaire, but Loki didn't know anything about sex toys on Midgard. Being him, he then proceeded to research the subject and presented me with The Whopper about eight months into our relationship. While he always preferred to pleasure me himself, he found particular sadistic glee in bringing me to orgasm a few times with our mutual friend simply because I couldn't control myself. Loki loved making me squirm, after all, and The Whopper could get sounds out of me that seemed unholy.

I twisted in vain as it slid deep, parting my soaking wet inner muscles, and stopping just short of full entry. The constant _vmmm_ traveled up through the mattress and tickled my nipples into aching buds. The vibrations themselves shot right up to my clit and made me clench around the thick, firm toy. I couldn't avoid it, not with my ankles in cuffs as well and tied to the edges of the bed. My arms were behind my back since it was far more comfortable than being spread-eagle, and he'd been kind enough to tie me face down so I could at least muffle myself somewhat.

Loki then gently made a circling motion with the toy inside me, and I cried out helplessly, lifting my ass to try and reduce the pressure. The pleasure peaked and consumed me from head to toe, shaking me to my core, and just as I reached the shining edge, Loki withdrew.

And we'd been going on and on like that for the past fifteen goddamn minutes.

I couldn't stand much more. After all, I knew what he wanted; I'd just been too stubborn to submit, but my inner thighs were drenched and my pussy ached and I could barely breathe anymore, so I just gave in at last.

"Loki, please," I gasped out. "Please, I promise I'll be a good girl. Please let me come."

"Oh, I don't know," he taunted. "How am I to be sure you mean it, my darling?"

I buried my burning face in the sheets. The bastard wanted me to say it. I just knew it. If I didn't, he keep at it for another half hour until I broke. My wounded pride would take weeks to recover, but I'd brought this on myself being a stubborn idiot about my dumb cold.

Finally, I tilted my head so he could hear me and whispered. "Please let me come...my prince."

Loki drew in a sharp breath. I knew he'd shuddered. Loki didn't have a lot of buttons, but that was a _big_ one for him.

The buzzing toy abruptly went silent, and then the bed pitched underneath me. Loki climbed up to meet me and slipped his fingers into my hair, drawing my head back. He sucked my ear lobe into his mouth and then whispered, "As you wish, darling."

He slowly let one hand rove over the side of my ass, squeezing and then slapping it just before he bucked his hips and drove himself hard inside me. I howled into the sheets as my whole body tensed at once, and my inner walls clutched him desperately. I didn't want to come just yet, but as soon as his hips flattened against my ass, I climaxed. Utter bliss seeped down over my sweaty, naked skin and drenched me in heat. It was a pleasure so sumptuous I nearly wanted to weep.

"Good girl," Loki whispered in my ear. "Sweet girl. Such a delicious little cunt. So wet. So ready for your prince. Shall I take it, my love?"

"Y-Yes, God, please, fuck me, Loki," I stammered out, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

His weight shifted slightly. His bare chest skimmed over my spine as he put one hand down for balance and then slapped my ass again, driving a whimper from me just before he pulled out. I blushed even harder as the obscene slickness of my pussy made a noise as he left me and then returned again. He punctuated each hard, purposeful thrust with a slap to my ass, not too rough, alternating cheeks, just enough to sting and wonderfully contrast the heavenly pleasure that followed it. Oh God, he was so fucking deep I wanted to cry. My body took him so willingly it was embarrassing. I craved him. He drove me crazy and I wanted to go insane over and over again.

Loki brushed my hair to one side and brought his lips to my ear again, using that same patient, taunting tone. "You were such a naughty girl this week, my darling. Will you be good for me?"

"Yes, Loki, God, _fuck_ , I'll be a good girl."

He chuckled softly. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Promise what?"

"I promise I'll be a good girl, Loki."

He nipped the shell of my ear. "Good girls get to come. Do you want to come, darling?"

"Yes, please, Loki."

"Yes, what?"

I shuddered hard. "Yes, my prince."

He sunk down to my shoulder blade and bit me, sliding his free hand down between my thighs. I screamed as he rubbed and circled and tapped my clit as he sped up his strokes. The chains rattled against the bed frame as I writhed beneath him, so open and vulnerable and completely under his spell. The pleasure shot through me in wild spikes, again and again, never ceasing, until finally I could stand it no longer, and I came on his cock again.

His long, wiry frame shivered above me and he groaned in surrender as he followed me over the edge into oblivion. He slid completely on top of me and his teeth closed in on my other shoulder blade, placing an identical matching kiss mark as he came inside me. I mewled as the familiar, satisfying heat filled me and spilled over, marking me in a completely different way.

I could pretend all I wanted, but in the end, I loved being his.

And I loved him being mine.

Sometime later, I wiggled and Loki made a muted little noise, rousing from his temporary sex coma. "Satisfied?" I asked.

Loki chuckled. "Satisfaction is not in my nature, darling."

I wished he could see me rolling my eyes under this blindfold. "Let me rephrase that: are you satisfied enough to untie me now?"

He paused, as if thinking it over. "You did promise to be a good girl. Perhaps I could oblige you."

He gave my ass another slap, this time a playful one, and pulled out. I heard the chains jingle and then the tension at my ankles went slack. I sighed in relief as he let me out of the fur-lined ankle straps and then brandished my bound arms, but he didn't immediately move to undo them.

"What's the hold up?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I sort of like the handcuffs on," he admitted. "You look so adorable when you're helpless."

"Adorable," I muttered. "I'm going to strangle you once these are off me."

He laughed. "Now I certainly have no motivation to take them off, darling."

"You wouldn't be so mouthy if you were wearing these things."

"And who says I am opposed to such a thing?"

My mouth dropped open. Now I really wished I could see him. I flopped over onto my back and scooted down the mattress until the blindfold slipped free. I was nothing if not limber.

Then I stared at him in stupor. "Wait, really?"

Loki shrugged one shoulder. "I would not prefer it, but if you wanted to try it, I would cooperate."

"But you're... _amazingly_ dominant. That wouldn't bother you?"

"Were it anyone else but you," he admitted, finally reaching around my back and then hitting the hidden clasp that let me free.

He smiled softly. "But it is you. So, if you want, you may return the favor."

I gnawed on my lower lip. A handcuffed God of Mischief in my bed. Well. Hadn't thought I'd ever be handed the keys to that decision.

"But," he said with a slick smile. "You only get it once."

I frowned. "Oh, that's not fair."

"It is outside my comfort zone, darling. I am making an exception."

He had a point. Damn. This was too good to give up. "Fine. Not now, but in the future, I get to choose when and where I chain you up, and you can't back out of it. Deal?"

Loki leaned forward enough to kiss me. "Deal."

He flicked a hand at the little table a few feet away and two glasses of champagne as well as two chocolate covered strawberries floated over to us. I plucked the strawberry out of the air and ate it in two bites, then sipped my champagne. Loki ate his as well before stealing another kiss.

"Now, then," he murmured, his glittering eyes half-lidded. "Have I sated you or do you want more, darling?"

I drained my glass and then gave him my best eager, devilish smile.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature. Get back to work, God of Mischief."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm a tease with the handcuff promise, but I gotta leave ya wanting more or you'll never come back to me. See ya next time, thirst buckets. ;D


End file.
